


【论坛体】为什么学校神话魔法社的社长不是德·安吉洛

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: ※ 全文无熟人设定；※ 该论坛体有参考NGA以及旅法师营地；※ 杜撰的神话魔法卡玩法，原型万智牌和游戏王。
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Chiara Benvenuti/Damien White, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	【论坛体】为什么学校神话魔法社的社长不是德·安吉洛

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 有用户名的角色设定都为长期使用论坛的年长路人角色，但用户名和私设的卡牌有关；  
> ※ 设定可以选择匿名发言或发帖，游客也可以发言，但是游客不能发帖；  
> ※ 除以上外还有大量二设和私设，请大家比对原作批判地接受，此处不逐一说明。

**德尔斐大学 >>>主屋版块>>>神圣小屋区>>>神话魔法卡**

**主题：为什么学校神话魔法社的社长不是德·安吉洛**

**1F 楼主**

大家好，楼主是今年刚入学的新生，就像这区的很多人一样，是牌佬一名。

因为之前听说这个学校的神话魔法社水平特别强，加上传说中的那位后来也来了这个学校，所以楼主就特别向往了。于是，楼主辛苦卓绝的努力了半年，终于考上了这个学校。

难以忘记进入大学的那一天，感觉空气中都漂浮着卡片的味道，连周围的景色都仿佛镀了一层闪亮卡膜……啊，原来这就是成功来到了梦校的感觉啊。

当然楼主也不忘初心，第二天开始就动手查神话魔法卡社的招新信息，不愧是热门的社团，很快楼主就查到了。

可虽然这么说，楼主在看到社团信息的一瞬间就陷入了迷茫……我可是追着传说中的那位的脚步来到这个学校这个社团，我原以为凭着那位的名气，应该就是社团的社长的，没想到竟然不是。不但不是，我还听说他差不多就只算是个挂名的社员，真正出席社团活动都很少……这不是我想要的社团生活！

当然神话魔法卡是我一生所爱，社团是肯定会加入的！所以这个帖子这么看也算是新人报道贴了吧！很高兴认识大家！

**2F 三岔路口的选择**

哇，好久没见首层就发那么多内容的楼了，看来楼主是真的很激动啊。

以及，提到的“传说中的那位”是我想的那位吗？（我看了一眼帖子标题）

**3F 希望盛宴**

欢迎楼主，我是计算机信息学院的大二生，以后希望可以一起打牌！

楼上还用说吗，除了那位之外，有谁还能成为传说中的那位？（我也看了一眼帖子标题）

**4F 车辙之蛇**

……水产区的某海藻也可以（日常迫害海藻 1/1）谁叫他公然嫌弃我们家的游戏！以及欢迎楼主，生物科学学院，希望以后一起打牌

**5F**

欢迎新牌佬！楼上笑死我了，这都多少年前的仇了！称呼也非常有学院特色~

不过为什么要叫德·安吉洛传说中的那位？虽然他的确就拥有那种传说……但名字也不是You know who级别的吧？而且楼主标题不也老老实实打了吗？不必如此！

**6F 楼主**

好多人欢迎我！我好感动！谢谢大家！以后一定一定一起打牌！

啊，的确，德·安吉洛的名字并不是不能说的类型，就只是……我太敬仰他了！所以平时提到他的时候都忍不住用代称！The One 什么的，他真的太酷了！

毕竟初代“鬼王”迈诺斯大家都知道，什么从初届世界冠军赛连续十年蝉联世界冠军牌手生涯中少有败绩什么的，听着就神一般的存在啊！但！是！就算这样的神一样的家伙，竟然还有人能打赢他！还是个小孩！我们的德·安吉洛是什么超神的家伙？

虽然没有完全的消息证实，但是大家都已经默认德·安吉洛彻底打败迈诺斯成为新一任鬼王了……

说到这个，我是真不知道这个事是怎么传出来的，明明不是公开对决但是大家竟然都知道了……而且那时候迈诺斯不是淡圈了么，早就除了偶尔的表演赛就不打正式比赛了，真不知道德·安吉洛是怎么找到他和他对决的……又或是说为什么这俩会进行对决？当然过程和结果都很震撼，我们德·安吉洛不愧为一代传奇，但是就是觉得神秘……

**7F**

楼主果然是狂热粉，一下子就码了这么多来诉说自己的热爱……幸好牌区除了争论卡组构建以及新卡情报外，楼层回复得都不快，才有时间给楼主打这么多字，不然，如果是隔壁水区……啧啧啧

**8F 三岔路口的选择**

这也是牌区的特点了

**9F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

爬了一下楼，感觉楼主还是天真，不过天真的楼主还真可爱呢，就像我刚进大学那时一样，只不过很快就被现实打成了成熟的形状

**10F**

楼上说出你的故事

**11F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

我是和楼上提到的某海藻同届的老狗。其实也没有什么故事，只是我当初进学校的时候，我和楼主也是一样的，为了牌社，为了神话魔法圈的名人校友来的。毕竟不止迈诺斯啊，在神话魔法这块上，还有其他知名校友嘛，所以抱着激动的心情，我就来了，还参加了牌社。

……然后就流泪了。

原来呢，我参加牌社，不就是看在大家都是肥宅的份上，平时大家一起打打牌，咸鱼一下，然后围观大佬们的竞技切磋，抄一下新环境的卡组构建，最后在每个赛季到来的时候追追比赛嘛，就这样。

但没想到，大佬虽然还是大佬，但肥宅却多混了现充，说多都是泪。

以及楼主提到的对决，是真的。虽然说出来可能难以置信，但的确是从某海藻和他女友安娜贝丝·蔡斯那里传出来的。其实当事人还有芮秋·戴尔，就是那个主营房地产公司的戴尔集团老总的女儿，还有谁来着？想想人也不少，然后大家就都知道了。

……当然主要是海藻说的。虽然没其他意思，但是他既然说了的话，那可能大约等于大家都知道了，比如工程学院女神卡里普索的事什么的（具体我想可以检索隔壁八卦区）。当然我个人觉得他应该是比较粗线条和天然的那类……但是造成的效果也确实……

**12F 西卜林神谕**

说到现充……确实，不知道为什么你社那么多有对象的人，说好的卡才是老婆呢.jpg

但是尼克加冕鬼王的事……我怎么觉得还是斯偷尔兄弟传的？当然卡里普索那事也是真的……但是这种散播传言怎么都感觉是斯偷尔兄弟干的吧？或者他们的精神继承者什么的，比如什么马科维茨，范戈尔德，宫泽这些

**13F**

楼上天真！要知道斯偷尔兄弟才不关心你神话魔法卡，他们是隔壁扑克俱乐部的人！不仅如此，他们还曾经试图说服你们的鬼王，说扑克比神话魔法卡更好，让德·安吉洛感觉他作为牌佬的尊严受到了严重的冒犯！

**14F 西卜林神谕**

卧槽还有这回事？那只能说斯偷尔兄弟是真的很勇哦

**15F 希望盛宴**

勇+1，不愧是他们，德·安吉洛都敢得罪

**16F 群鸟之兆**

啊！说到尼克和迈诺斯那一战，至今我回想起来还是心潮澎湃！

两人从之前就在暗中较量，作为最为擅长地狱幽冥卡组系列的鬼王迈诺斯，不管从哪个角度看，都是同样拿地狱幽冥卡组系列的后起之秀尼克·德·安吉洛的前辈，甚至对方的打牌技术还是自己亲自所传。

但是，成长的徒弟总会有挑战到师父的一天，这就是修昔底德陷阱！这就是必然规律！况且，鬼王他教导年轻的牌手，也并非是出于好心，毕竟早就想得到来自那位年轻牌手著名父亲的重点投资，以使自己从事业中走出，重上人生的巅峰。

这么忽视自己作为牌手尊严的行为，尼克怎么又会允许？所以，决战就这么爆发了。

现在，两人已经鏖战厮杀了多局，有来有回，难决赢家。但一场牌局终会有结束的时候，而现在这场鬼王之战，也来到了最后一局！开局，是迈诺斯先手。他看上去似乎德胜在望，所以不紧不慢地先打出了一张恩浦萨，设好场地和魔法卡，便结束了这个回合。这对我们年轻的牌手尼克来说，这可真是个危险的局面，因为，虽然经过精心计算，但他的起手手卡明显不好。只见他皱起眉头，似乎在头痛怎么排布这些卡片。

“如果撑不下去，就赶紧放弃。”迈诺斯看着已经过了半场的牌局，冷笑道。“一直以来，都是我在教导你！一张幽魂牌、又一张幽魂牌地，将你从普通牌艺不错的牌手，变至少成能打进世界冠军赛十六强的水平。但是，能从这张牌桌上获胜离开的，将不会是你，而是我！我将继续我的辉煌！”

“胜利向我微笑！”迈诺斯喊道，“「死灵之意」！”他叫喊着，打出了魔法卡「死灵之意」。于是，受到卡片效果影响，顷刻间迈诺斯的场地上就出现了三个幽魂衍生物。

如果紧接着的尼克的回合中，他再没有破局的方法，等到迈诺斯的下个回合，他就可以使用掉这三个幽魂衍生物，将他最热爱的王牌「冥界判官·鬼王」召唤出来——而这也是迈诺斯得到“鬼王”这一外号的缘由。如果迈诺斯真的召唤出鬼王……那尼克就彻底没有挽回的余地了。

“我与地狱同生。”尼克虽然脸色发白，但依旧意志坚定。“我必定会将这条路一直走下去。”

迈诺斯笑了。“你无法战胜我，我才是死灵之主，我才是鬼王！”

“不。”尼克轻声道，抬手抓了一张牌，看了一眼。“我才是。”然后，他打出了那张牌——

「神器·冥王之剑」。

迈诺斯惊愕地睁大了眼睛。“我记得你没有这张牌——”

“你不需要记得，记住，你是我的老师，不是我的老爹。”尼克宣布道，“我使用「神器·冥王之剑」的第①条效果：消耗掉3点神力，使对面场地上所有冥界生物全部死去——且你手上没有任何措施可以阻挡我。”

“不会的！”迈诺斯的表情在逐渐崩溃。

“现在你的场上已经没有任何怪兽了。”尼克的声音中都是蔓延着的寒意，和残酷的得意。“而我的战斗阶段现在才开始。我的「复仇女神」们啊，请将对那位面落冕之王的命带走吧！”

“我竟然会输给你……”迈达斯看着自己剩余的血量逐渐归零，终于开始意识到，“鬼王”这一称号，已然已易主了。

**17F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

草！楼上笑死我了，好像你在现场直接看过一样，你怎么不去写纪实小说，明明大家都是看的听的n手消息！

而且他们哪来那么中二啊，你以为你是在拍打牌番吗！我感觉几乎都要看到迈诺斯的颜艺了……

**18F 迷雾彼岸**

不是，据说现场真的是这样。所以那会海藻、安娜贝丝和芮秋——我再补充一下11F的，还有德·安吉洛父亲公司的工程项目总监和策划总监代达洛斯，他们都目瞪口呆地看着这两人的对战。

这大概对海藻印象特别深刻吧，就算出了名的金鱼记忆，后来回来后他竟然还能绘声绘色地跟其他亲友描述。不过我猜应该也少不了安娜贝丝和芮秋的附加补充……但大体就是16F说的那样，除了16F自己润色过的部分。

再往下就是标准结局：毫无悬念地传开了。

**19F 楼主**

我一直在看大佬们对话……原来迈诺斯和德·安吉洛的对决是真的啊，楼主幼小的内心受到了巨大的震撼……

**20F**

啊，不是吧楼主，你不是说你是德·安吉洛的粉吗，明明一开始自己就提的这件事，怎么自己都不信的

**21F 楼主**

是这样的……其实有点不好意思……我一直是当成都市传说来听……

**22F 希望盛宴**

倒也有道理，这场对决也几乎可以算进都市传说了。毕竟就是当事人外的其他旁观者的转述，完全没有任何实际的战况记录，而且那时候德·安吉洛才10岁啊，到底怎么打败的迈诺斯……或者说这到底是什么天赋牌佬…… 我落泪了，今天的我也依旧是小垃圾。

**23F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

楼上这么一说……让我也想哭了……

**24F 楼主**

楼主也想哭，但同时也感到了安心，毕竟这学校感觉没有白来，我的偶像是真实存在的！

**25F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

看着楼主又重新燃起了斗志，真的忍不住还想再感叹一句年轻真好。

以及22F，尼克他不仅天赋牌佬，家庭还特别有钱，这个我就提醒一下，反正具体大家也知道，不知道的新生以后也会知道（？）但既然我们这个区是打牌区，那我们话题的核心呢，肯定要和隔壁八卦区水区不一样，必须围绕卡牌展开啦。

大家也都知道，不管是神话魔法还是隔壁的MxG或YxO，一个主系列卡盒都差不多在85~90刀左右。当然对很普通的大学生来说可能是会有点犹豫的价格，毕竟就算在我们学校，也有经济条件一般的学生。但是呢，这个价格对我们学校那些x代x代的来说，自然完·全·不·是什么问题啦，至少就在我们社团内部，每次要出新卡的时候，几乎个个都定·爆·了。

唔，我们社团的牌佬人设这么看还是很稳健呢。

不过，天外自然是还有天的，比如在这个帖子主题中被点名的“鬼王”尼克·德·安吉洛大佬，他就已经不是单纯的“定爆”那么简单的了。反正我们不知道他是哪里来的那么多牌……或者应该说，你的运气如果并不是非常非常好的话，手中有那么多稀有卡简直要让人匪夷所思，让人不由得去想这是拆了多少包才能拆出来的东西……又或是花了多少钱去拍买单卡

——啊当然，我们的话题中心是德·安吉洛嘛，这都是正常情况啦。

**26F 希望盛宴**

正常情况+1

不知道在场的诸位有没有来自威斯特弗中学的？就是那个在缅因州的私立贵族学校，德·安吉洛和他的姐姐都是出身自那个学校的，看学校名字就懂了吧，这姐弟就不是一般家庭。

实际上，除了父亲是哈迪斯校董外，母亲是来自威尼斯的一个历史可上溯至文艺复兴的古老家族，还有听说他外公是驻华盛顿的外交官，在威尼斯的家位于丽都岛……什么的，你们就想想吧……

**27F 三岔路口的选择**

这不是隔壁八卦区和水区的帖子内容吗，突然出现在牌区好不习惯……感觉二次元的纯洁度大大降低了！这种现充话题离肥宅远点吧噫呜呜噫。

**28F 迷雾彼岸**

既然有人提到了德·安吉洛和威斯特弗中学，我就想起了个很符合“我区风格”的轶事，等我慢慢码字……

**29F**

没事啦慢慢码，牌区还会有人抢楼吗。

**30F**

楼上的，如果你说没有的话，我下一回就要开始抢了哦。

**31F**

？？？还有玩这种复古游戏的人？行吧

**32F 迷雾彼岸**

这件事是这样的。据说在德·安吉洛成为鬼王前，在威斯特弗中学的一个叫什么“寻访未来大学”的学期中活动中，他和他的姐姐都被选进了来参访我们学校的交流团。这个事到这里听上去还挺正常的，不过也就是到这里为止了。因为，那时年幼的德·安吉洛，在随着交流团渐渐地抵达并进入我校的正常旅途中，仿佛被触发什么机关，画风就逐渐毫不遮掩地牌佬了起来（整句划掉）。

那时负责接待交流团的是阿耳忒弥斯老师和阿波罗名誉校长（虽然校长他可耻的迟到了），随行的还有当时还在德尔斐大学预备班就读的海藻和安娜贝丝，还有不管是在当时还是在现在都很知名的塔莉亚·格雷斯，以及校工友会代表格洛弗（真是豪华的阵容）。

但面对这么华丽的阵容，我们的年幼鬼王德·安吉洛同学，在众人客套中谈到我校那据说悠久得可追溯到古希腊的历史的时候，一上来张口却是——“「众神之王」的闪电权杖有600点攻击力，在自己的行动阶段施放时可获得额外行动点数——”

——德·安吉洛，真的厉害啊！

**33F 西卜林神谕**

什么什么！竟然还有这样的黑历史吗？

**34F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

这还没完，我接着32F继续说吧。

然后尼克就被他姐姐抱怨了：“尼克闭嘴！这不是你那蠢死的神话魔法游戏，好吗？这是现实！”——不过，这句虽然我听说的时候的确有笑到，但最后我还是感觉心底被戳了几刀。好的，我继续说。

幸好后来我们美丽的阿耳忒弥斯老师（这话我只敢在论坛底下悄悄说）立刻反应过来，支使格洛弗（格洛弗的日常用法.jpg）去陪尼克聊小卡片。

然后……这并不是终止。后来接待团又带交流团去游览校园，在游览到行政办公楼的时候，他们遇到了狄先生。反正我是想不出来会有什么人冲着狄先生的面叫“酒鬼”，我觉得如果这事放我们身上，早就先吃一大套处罚了，但是当时的狄先生据说只是表情露出厌恶，又重复了一遍那个词。

可能这就是天选之子与我们天生的不同之处吧，这位天选之子不但没有停止发挥，还继续了下去：“我认得你！之前看你照片就觉得了，你和我玩的神话魔法卡里的那张「酒与狂欢之神」的衍生卡图塑像特别像！”

我们的狄先生在这里还是没反应过来：“长得和我很像的塑像？”

然后，我们的幼年鬼王，终于说出了这个事件的最大爆点——“对！在我的卡牌收藏中，就「酒与狂欢之神」，我特别收集了一张罕贵度为全箔(holofoil)的稀有卡！就算玩家们普遍认为这个长得和你很像的角色，因为攻击力只有500点所以弱爆了，但我一直坚信这张卡会在牌桌上发挥最大的作用！”

**35F 有毒小奶牛**

我，的，天，啊！完全就是小天使啊！这个发言真是甜死我了呜呜呜

**36F**

楼上的，你怕不是活在梦里。你看看他那是人说的话吗？我觉得狄先生是受到冲击太大了完全没反应过来，不然，凭着这些在冒犯边缘反复横跳的发言，绝对够狄先生记仇。

**37F**

所以垂柳大佬才说“可能这就是天选之子与我们天生的不同之处吧”，这不就是说完全没有惩罚嘛。

**38F**

真的吗？

**39F 迷雾彼岸**

千真万确。

虽然狄先生可能是真的没听懂，因为他满脸都是懵逼的模样，可最后他还是说了：“啊，好吧，这真令人高兴。”

**40F**

……竟然还真接受了这种扭曲的夸赞。

**41F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

草哈哈哈哈哈楼上你才扭曲好吗！这明明是牌佬的至高赞美！

“但我一直坚信这张卡会在牌桌上发挥最大的作用！”——这句到底是什么犯规的话！而且还特地为了这收集了一张全箔卡……说真的，别说「酒与狂欢之神」这张了，光是有用全箔这种罕见工艺的卡，都没有几种，德·安吉洛竟然至少有一张……真的不知道该说些什么了。

**42F**

哎等等，你们都这么信这个八卦的吗，我怎么觉得看着各种可疑呢

**43F 迷雾彼岸**

爱信不信咯，这也是当事人在社团活动室里聊天时候提到的而已，看在细节都这么考究的情况上，我姑且觉得是真的吧，而且菲比前辈也没必要说谎吧。

**44F 车辙之蛇**

竟然是菲比说的吗……这么想的话，看看上面所说的当时那种混乱的景象，感觉她会抱怨也是正常

**45F**

什么是正常？难道就没有人觉得奇怪吗，已经毕业的菲比学姐为什么会跑到神话魔法卡社的社团活动室去抱怨？说假话也要讲求基本法。

**46F 迷雾彼岸**

是你自己根本不知道背后的因由谢谢，以后还请你对你不清楚的事不要乱发言。我这么说吧，菲比前辈曾经和尼克·德·安吉洛的姐姐比安卡·德·安吉洛是同班，就如你所想的那样，就是阿耳忒弥斯老师那个班。然后，那天来社团聊天其实也不止是聊天，她还肩负给阿耳忒弥斯老师送礼物的任务——只有社团里的女生有份，猛男落泪。

然后，虽然不是众所周知，但是比安卡还是暗示过她感觉照顾弟弟很累很麻烦这点。不过，这点也倒不是比安卡自己说的啦，是海藻他把阿耳忒弥斯老师对他说的话原话写进了日志里了，具体便是——“没错，男孩，要知道，比安卡·德·安吉洛不是唯一一个得和讨人嫌的兄弟待一起的。”所以感觉比安卡有跟菲比抱怨过弟弟是有可能的。

……虽然我觉得老师也许只是在内涵校长。

**47F**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿耳忒弥斯嫌弃校长人设不崩。

**48F**

太真实了，这大概就是阿耳忒弥斯老师和校长的相处模式吧（指老师单方面各种嫌弃）

**49F 西卜林神谕**

你们这些假牌佬！注意力都歪到哪里去了！只有譬喻瓶兄弟注意到了！不愧是连用户名都要用牌名的真牌佬！说真的看到全箔我也惊了，就像譬喻瓶兄弟说的，做了全箔工艺的卡就没有几种，而且量还很少，如果不是知道是尼克的收藏的话，能有就是惊死人了（天知道为什么给酒神卡这种没用的卡做全箔（尼克对不起

他还有其他高稀有度卡来着，甚至让我觉得全息卡(Holographic)就是他的卡牌藏品基础，至少海藻说主神们都有全息卡了（没错又是海藻）……想想我自己一般最多也就金闪(Ultra)或银碎(Secret)，果然我们和尼克不可比。

**50F 车辙之蛇**

说到海藻……我真不懂他这么烦我们的小卡片怎么还记得这些细节，刚入坑的新人都不一定清楚好吗，holofoil啊holographic不难记吗！

**51F 群鸟之兆**

车辙之蛇啊，这你就不懂了吧，有时候就是越烦越讨厌的东西才能记得更清楚啊，而且也比普通的东西更能引起讨厌拿东西的当事人的注意~

虽然不一定是海藻讨厌小卡片的原因，但似乎海藻不太擅长玩这类非户外运动类的游戏。和喀戎老师打打匹诺克还好，但是一到要自己画上时间精力去记忆规则和卡牌效果，然后还要费心构建卡组，最后还得在桌上布局谋划打来打回，海藻就非常头痛。

因为很多人都玩小卡片嘛，海藻周围的人也是啊，除了尼克外，雷奥啊小笛啊都有自己的卡组，虽然新罗马校区的黑兹尔不玩，但新罗马校区的弗兰克可是忠实玩家啊……还有虽然没有那么频繁，但伊阿宋和安娜贝丝还也都玩的。所以呢，虽然以前各种嫌弃，但海藻他也琢磨出了一个卡组。

**52F**

楼上怎么就停在这里了，我明显感觉楼上才准备说个开头。所以呢？海藻的卡组是什么？他真的打过小卡片吗？

**53F**

我打赌卡图都是全蓝色系。

**54L**

楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

……但竟然该死的有些道理

**55F 群鸟之兆**

回复53F 其实某种程度上猜得差不多，是水产卡组。

我突然停在那里不是故意的，只是在想使用怎么措辞，因为感觉接下来的内容容易得罪人。

**56F**

水产卡组笑死我了。

**57F 墨科涅分牛**

水产卡组……这名字……不得不说，还真合适他……那么有哪些呢，「海豚将军 德尔芬」、「海中骏骑 马头鱼尾兽」什么的？

**58F 群鸟之兆**

回复57F 恭喜。

**59F 墨科涅分牛**

我*****还真是。

**60F 群鸟之兆**

海藻的卡组构成主要真就海洋系和其他水有关的卡，再来就是各种蓝色为主色调的卡。只能说真有海藻的一套，我是没同时见过那么多这类的卡扎堆……

但是我们也知道，组卡组的话肯定要考虑到各方面的的因素，比如展开速度、卡片检索等等，所以像海藻这么组的我觉得也许可以说是忽略了些点吧。当然，比赛要公平，堂堂正正的决斗者可不会欺负新人不懂然后坑别人用不好的卡组！所以波西的朋友们也都好心的提出他的卡组构建有些缺陷了，然而……

好吧，他坚持用水产和蓝色卡，这真就没办法。所以海藻最后就用这个和他朋友们开打了。

第一场打的是雷奥。其实雷奥本不是第一场，但是安娜贝丝没兴趣和他打，小笛又觉得自己不应该抢第一局的风头，然后伊阿宋也感觉自己不应该打第一局。而与此同此，工程学院女神卡里普索和海藻有旧怨，又是雷奥的女友，所以她立刻就推了雷奥出去要雷奥和海藻打。雷奥感觉这样不太好，但是因为是女友的要求所以他只能硬头皮上了，于是第一局开始。

第一局刚开始不久海藻的卡组果然就出问题了。毕竟是比较没构建逻辑的组卡方式，所以就算雷奥特地用了个展开速度比较慢的，没有用他喜欢的能“火爆展开”（发出雷奥的声音）的烈焰机械龙卡组。但在前五局里他还是铺好了局面，而海藻还卡着手，没拉出他卡组里相对比较核心的「亚特兰蒂斯之主」、「撼动大地者·啸涛王」。

**61F**

啊，这。

**62F**

看上去真的……致命，后来呢？虽然我觉得我已经看到了结局……说真的，「撼动大地者·啸涛王」还挺好用，我用过，消耗低但攻击高还有其他附加效果，但是前提是海藻能拉出来。

**63F 群鸟之兆**

毫无悬念的输了，因为……虽然想说委婉点，但实际上就是海藻就不会玩。

雷奥赶紧结束了他那局后，小笛就上场了。原本她没想上的，但是她感觉海藻需要点指点，而其他人又不会说话，所以只能自己上。因此第二局就是海藻和小笛。

小笛喜欢用的卡组本来就偏控制流（虽然她有个偷牌系的报社卡组实在是很脏），所以在这里稍微控制一下牌局展开也是可以的。因此她一边慢慢展开她的卡组，一边暗示教导海藻怎么玩。我觉得，如果我遇到这样的前辈，我一定会感动死了，但是海藻呢，却……完全没get到，一直是“我喜欢怎么出就怎么出”的样子，让这场教学赛最后失败。

这局结束后，安娜贝丝终于看不下去了，过来拉住了他，叹了口气，说：“其实你不必这么拼命的，你就算不玩神话魔法卡，我们也不会抛下你不理的。”

……也许不是错觉，我觉得波西快哭了。小笛后来以一句“像头需要帮助的可爱小海豹”来评价了海藻那时的表情。

**64F 三岔路口的选择**

小海豹……

**65F**

然后，海藻对小卡片更恨了.jpg

**66F**

楼上笑死我了，感觉很有可能，毕竟是“自己和朋友差异最大的地方”。

**67F**

等等，我想到了一个问题。就是我看群鸟提到的，既然海藻的好友里，还有一个在新罗马校区的不玩卡片的黑兹尔，那也不至于这么孤单啊？这不是还有个可以聊得来或者是拉入恨小卡片阵营的对象不是？

**68F**

楼上天真。

**69F 车辙之蛇**

虽然说起来你可能不信，但黑兹尔是尼克同父异母的姐弟，弟弟就是小卡片狂热，所以她是不会反对的，而且她男友弗兰克也是小卡片的死忠。

**70F**

我是真的不信。毕竟比安卡不是也嫌弃过尼克不是么，“这不是你那蠢死的神话魔法游戏”！听上去就像家长训话。

**71F**

家长训话笑死，越看越像了，大概这就是所谓“长姐如母”吧

**72F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

我来了，之前去开了新出的卡包，结果没出什么，有点想去世，所以上论坛换个心情了。

这里我可以回答。黑兹尔·列维斯科人是真的很好，我是没见过有什么事情可以让她生气的（可能男友老忽视自己的身体而超负荷工作是一个），她对很多事情都宽容有加，我差点都忘了她是对我们这边校区苛责有加的新罗马校区的人了。

然后她也是很爱她的家人，只要家人开心幸福她都不会有意见，所以，是的，她真不嫌弃尼克喜欢小卡片和小卡片，有个事特别能说明。

就是在某次两个校区进行城市越野联合训练的时候，尼克、黑兹尔和弗兰克一个队伍。原本他们好好的进行着任务的，但是半道途中，黑兹尔却不小心被当地的某种有毒流浪动物搞得中毒了，一度生命垂危。其他两个人自然慌了，于是尼克和弗兰克便手忙脚乱地把黑兹尔抬到了那个区域的随行临时校医特里普托勒摩斯医生那里。特里普托勒摩斯医生让他们把黑兹尔放在床上，他们乖乖把黑兹尔放床上后，抬头便看到了医生背后的墙上挂的一个神话生物挂画。

弗兰克忍不住发问那个是什么，然后医生回答：“卡托布勒普，这名字意思是‘向下看’，因为这些生物总是低头。”然后这时，我们的牌佬尼克才反应过来：“对啊，我记得我读过关于这生物的解说。”——那是当然了，毕竟有张怪兽卡就叫这个。但是同为牌佬的弗兰克却没印象：“你读到过？在哪？”于是尼克很惊讶：“就是我们玩的小卡片，「卡托布勒普」是一张怪兽牌。”弗兰克感到有点困惑：“但我没见过。”尼克：“是「非洲终极扩展包」的卡。”弗兰克：“哦，难怪了，我没买过这一期，也没看过卡表。”

然后一直在旁观他们的医生终于忍不住了：“你们说完没有？啊！宅话题要聊到什么时候？”

——就算这样，黑兹尔也从没就此抱怨过尼克……和她的男朋友。

**73F 西卜林神谕**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈尼克和弗兰克牌佬人设稳健！！！尼克太给牌佬长脸了！！！

**74F**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈酷！

**75F**

醒醒啊！黑兹尔还病危躺床上呢！

**76F 迷雾彼岸**

所以特里普托勒摩斯医生糊了一脸德·安吉洛他的特制营养玉米饼，还往他嘴里塞了他独家研发的特制营养玉米汁。

**77F 希望盛宴**

什么！特里普托勒摩斯医生的玉米营养餐系列？太噩梦了吧？天呐！！谁受得了！

**78F 迷雾彼岸**

所以往后就成了德·安吉洛的心理阴影了，这大概和他继母特地拌了一盆蒲公英沙拉硬塞给他要他吃干净的效果差不多吧，说是为了给“年轻人一个教育”。

……后来德·安吉洛的医学生男友安慰他，生蒲公英富含维生素A、维生素C及钾，也含有铁、钙、维生素B2、维生素B1、镁、维生素B6、叶酸及铜，吃了不算亏。

**79F**

笑死我了，神他妈吃了不算亏

**80F**

靠，这就是医学生男友吗，爱了爱了，这特别的关心方式。

**81F**

这听上去总比黑兹尔小时候就读过的某教会寄宿学校好一些，里面的嬷嬷们会用肥皂水给满口芬芳的孩子洗嘴。

**82F 诸神之后的诘问**

这……听上去好像和校长那个“橄榄油洗嘴”不分伯仲……虽然校长从没真正实施过，但光是想想就很让人作呕。

**83F 希望盛宴**

但不愧是德·安吉洛啊！卡牌收藏大师非浪得虚名。

**84F**

老实说其实我也没买过非洲终极扩展的卡，倒不如说我买不到，这个系列比较冷门，不是所有卡店都会把各种系列上全。

**85F**

楼上你傻啊，网购啊，亚马逊啊ebay什么的都可以买到。

**86F 墨科涅分牛**

啊，能随意认出卡确实很厉害。但说到非洲终极扩展包的话，说实话我没什么兴趣，所以至今没有购入。

**87F 昴星团之辉**

是的，要知道神话魔法这破游戏发展至今也二十多年了，各种主系列的卡加起来全卡池至少都有几千张，要认全还真挺难的……

——但是偏偏你们鬼王就能做到。基本上都都可以，至少至少是他有的那些。

**88F**

对对对，这真就神。

**89F 迷雾彼岸**

说到这个，我想起了一件事。

就是我刚入社的时候，已经毕业的前辈卢克·卡斯特兰正好回母校参观，于是曾经作为前社员的他来到了我们社团的活动室，然后看到了安娜贝丝。安娜贝丝那时候大二，和卡斯特兰好像以前有一段纠扯不清的关系（具体水区似乎有人扒，但我个人不感兴趣，有兴趣的自己去看），总之最后她看到卡斯特兰眼前一亮，直接冲上去邀请对方和自己对战一局。

卡斯特兰他也有兴趣，于是答应对战。后来我想，那时候大概他就是想展示一下他以新收入的稀有卡为中心构建的卡组，顺便展示新卡吧。只是那时候大家都没料到这个，于是都饶有兴致的围观这俩高智商牌手的角斗，直觉告诉我们这会是出乎意料的精彩。

果然不失我们所望，卡斯特兰真就打出了一张很少见的卡。还是收藏家(Collector's)级别的稀有度，卡图边框凸起的纹路与闪光，看上去仿若混合了金属与水晶。

这就对比出了我们的不行，毕竟肤浅得容易被外表迷惑。只有我们的鬼王，尼克·德·安吉洛，始终眼睛雪亮如一，在我们还没反应过来时，他就指着那张稀有卡，兴奋地说：“啊，我知道这张！「狮蝎·曼提柯尔」！不但有和「战争与智慧女神」相同的攻击力，值得一提的是，它还有比较少见的5点豁免检定！”

……然后卡斯特兰得意而自信的表情就崩裂了。后来听说他原本想拿这个不仅很少见，且很少有人记它卡片效果的卡来杀对面一个措手不及，结果最后全被尼克搅黄了。

虽然有点不厚道，但我想说：干得漂亮。

**90F 西卜林神谕**

哈哈哈哈，是你尼克！

**91F**

咦，等等，卢克·卡斯特兰是那个进了泰坦集团工作的知名校友卢克·拉斯特兰吗？原来他是神话魔法社的成员吗？我以前怎么听说他是HEMA **[1]** 俱乐部的呢？

**92F**

这个简单，一个人可以参加很多社团和俱乐部不是常识吗？怎么玩兵击就不能打牌了？

**93F**

楼上说的是，这难道是在看不起我们牌佬吗？

**94F 群鸟之兆**

哈哈哈哈哈对对对！狮蝎这卡的事我也记得！当时现场真就陷入一片沉默哈哈哈哈哈，卡斯特兰前辈明显没听说过尼克的名字的样子（毕竟尼克他从没打过正式竞技比赛，基本只接触正规赛事的社会人不知道也很正常），然后看向尼克的表情是一脸震惊。我至今每次回想起来都想笑死。

**95F**

是他没错了。

**96F**

是他！（震声）卡牌收藏大师的人设不崩！

**97F**

笑死我了什么叫卡牌收藏大师的人设，他是收藏了多少卡啊能被这么叫。

**98F**

我想想……大概能这么说吧，这破游戏卡池卡片种类有十分，则鬼王独占八分。

**99F**

《三国演义》都出来了我笑死，楼上是中了张会长病毒吗！

**100F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

小卡片在上，竟然已经100楼了，这真是牌区难得奇景，毕竟这贴又不是讨论小卡片也不是讨论比赛。

**101F 车辙之蛇**

毕竟是难得有人提起的话题，所以就一起聊了嘛，结果就堆出来了。

**102F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

这倒也是……不过说到卡牌收藏大师，不知道是谁最先开始叫的，我是觉得一看到这个称号就非他莫属了……毕竟除了他之外也没人能担得起这个名号了……

看贴到现在的大家应该记得前面聊到尼克卡牌稀有度和卡牌收藏时候谈到的内容吧？其实尼克入小卡片坑并不算早，就在他初次来我们学校参观那年的前一年刚入坑。但是刚入坑一年，在他来我校参观的时候，就已经有如此庞大的卡片以及稀有卡收藏量……只能说，不愧是他，不愧是德·安吉洛家的孩子，否则寻常人的家庭去哪里能置办到这些东西？这可是牌佬们梦寐以求的收藏量啊……

可也不愧是他，这些牌佬们梦寐以求的东西，能扔就扔……大家也都记得前面提到的尼克与迈诺斯的鬼王争夺战吧？反正牌圈里都知道，迈诺斯和尼克之间的关系……虽然双方的动机都非常不纯，但总归是一种师徒关系了。

时间大概在尼克来我校访问那年的后一年，具体时间不清楚，海藻他的时间观念似乎不太敏感（对不起，这也是海藻说的，他是真的什么都说.jpg）。好像是尼克和他姐姐出现了什么矛盾，具体不清楚，反正知道有这回事就行了，最后就是姐弟两人冷战很久没说话。但也是这件事，让尼克备受打击，甚至还一度认为，是他总是投入大量时间去玩的小卡片让他没能及时察觉到姐姐的情绪，没能及早阻止彼此的关系恶化，于是就……把他所有的卡烧了。对，就是烧了……如果单纯的扔了还好……根据海藻说，他烧卡的时候嘴上的说辞是“没用的东西，我真不敢相信我曾经喜欢过这些玩意”。如果不是（深谋远虑的）迈诺斯（掐准时机）突然出现，开始进行（别有目的的）劝导，恐怕这个卡牌天才就葬送在这堆火中了……真的，迈诺斯那句“没错，一个幼稚的游戏，卡牌大师（master）”真是救了这个天才……

——不过说真的，那堆稀有卡说烧就烧啊？尼克你真敢啊。

**103F**

我的妈？还有这事？稀有卡说烧就烧了？不是吧……烧的只有普通的卡吧……烧稀有卡是真牌佬能干得出来的事吗？而且就算迁恕……看在自己辛辛苦苦收集来的稀有卡的份上，怎么都舍不得烧不是？不是吗不是吗？

**104F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

是真的，海藻说的很多东西虽然细节上有点可疑，但是只是主观上的误差，就事情真伪上应该没有什么假话，毕竟他的朋友们在其他地方其他事上直接或间接地证实了海藻所说的准确性。

但是是不是都烧了我就不知道了，但是根据海藻的描述至少是烧掉了不少的一部分。

**105F 迷雾彼岸**

根据大家推测，很大可能全烧了。

德·安吉洛虽然受到打击，但其实也没消沉很久，在迈诺斯的干预和鼓励下又重新重拾了小卡片。但是毕竟之前的已经烧掉了（这里先不提是不是全部烧光），所以要再继续玩就得重新收集卡了，因此德·安吉洛就重新收集了一批。

……然后重点来了，根据各大卡店和交易网站的透露，那段时间各种稀有卡突然间都被人集中购入。虽然交易人账户不同，但值得玩味的是，很多已知的稀有卡都是德·安吉洛此前确定拥有的卡，所以大家都觉得那会德·安吉洛应该是把卡都烧光了，至少是稀有卡基本都不剩了（稀有卡都烧完了普通卡还能逃过一劫？）。

**106F**

我的妈这是什么推理……而且交易信息都能查出来？你们牌佬还对人家这么stk的吗，怕了怕了……

**107F 墨科涅分牛**

不是，不是我们stk啊……是稀有卡的原因。毕竟稀有卡就是稀有卡，它们的各种风向动向和情报都被大家日常关注着的，这次突然大规模被人批量购买本来就不同寻常……后来看过海藻的口述历史（不）后，时间一对应，就觉得是这个原因。只有科学推理，没有stk！

**108F**

烧卡……鬼王真行，上次我看到这种行为还是隔壁某游戏的动画里某社长手撕老婆。

但人家社长就算撕老婆卡，也就撕了一张，您这鬼王是把后宫们全烧了……真不愧是他，我真的服气了。

**109F**

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上，不要在这里也要cue人家海马社长啊！虽然这个行为真的很惊就是……

**110F 西卜林神谕**

反正尼克不但补全了旧卡还顺便购入了迈诺斯都不知道他拥有的新卡就是了（托腮）也是这个行为让尼克在鬼王争夺战里获胜，毕竟迈诺斯的所有卡组都是针对尼克之前已有的卡牌数据做出的构建，谁能想到还有他不知道的卡的存在。

**111F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

是真的厉害，不但其实早就看穿了迈诺斯的目的，还将计就计顺势而为，最后再抽出王牌一举击破对方的阴谋！今天我依旧吹爆德·安吉洛！

**112F 楼主**

我默默爬完了你们的记录，感觉补到了很多之前都不知道的新东西……这学校我真没白来（抹眼泪）

所以现在我能知道为什么神话魔法社的社长不是尼克·德·安吉洛了吗？

**113F**

对哦

**114F**

好像是还有这个问题……

**115F 希望盛宴**

这个我来。

这个原因有很多，以及虽然德·安吉洛在进我们学校后的确直先入了社团，但怎么说……他比起我们的正式社员……反而比较接近于荣誉社员的感觉……大部分时间都不见人影，连社团都不经常来。不过其实也不是不经常来社团，其实那会他也经常逃课逃校的，所以区区一个社团，当然不在话下。

……好啦只是开个玩笑，德·安吉洛还是很重视社团的，毕竟有牌就是家（不是）就算之前不经常来，但是每逢社团里有其他大佬在的话，他还是有很大概率会出现的。不过也是因为这样，在推选新一任社长的时候，大家虽然都有意选德·安吉洛，但因为他的出勤率实在太低，加上他的性格和社交问题，所以最后他还是没被选做社长……

不过楼主放心，这些都是过去时了，出于我们不太知道也不太关心的原因，自从德·安吉洛和出身于我们学校医学系的男友（作为牌佬竟然有对象？）交往后，他反而经常往社团跑了，楼主也经常来社团活动室这边的话，见到偶像的概率还是很大的！

**116F 楼主**

哦哦哦，好的好的，我知道了！不过不知道我是否可以问问，既然社长不是尼克·德·安吉洛的话，那现任社长是谁呢？是我可能听说过的大佬吗？

**117F**

琪娅拉！

**118F**

琪娅拉。

**119F 三岔路口的选择**

我们永远的社长琪娅拉！

**120F**

今天的我也依旧在为我们热爱的本韦努蒂社长流泪.jpg

**121F 昴星团之辉**

回复116F 是数学学院统计学系的大二学生琪娅拉·本韦努蒂。

**122F 楼主**

好、好的，谢谢大家……但是我感觉我好像不是很熟这个名字？我应该知道她吗？

**123F 车辙之蛇**

其实……我觉得没听说过也是正常的？

**124F 楼主**

是、是吗？我总感觉能当社长的一定是什么大佬？感觉我作为打牌的，连听过都没听说过，牌圈白混了_(:з」∠)_

**125F 西卜林神谕**

安啦安啦，卢克·卡斯特兰不是也没听说过新任鬼王吗？楼主不知道琪娅拉也不要紧啦，加上琪娅拉本来也不是什么会参加比赛的牌手，不知道很正常，不要太担心，我们牌圈又不玩粉圈那套。

**126F 楼主**

好、好的……

**127F 迷雾彼岸**

具体的说，琪娅拉是进大学前不久才入打牌坑的，算起来也是比较的新人。毕竟我们小卡片也有二十多年的发展历史了，到了大学进入社团的牌佬们，牌龄有五六年的比比皆是，所以比起来琪娅拉真就小萌新……

但是，既然能成为社长，那么就算是萌新，也有她独一无二的原因的，如果不是不是她打牌技术卓越，就是……楼下接下去！

**128F 群鸟之兆**

她是机运之皇！✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

**129F 迷雾彼岸**

……没错，她运气超绝的好。

**130F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

好到甚至可以影响到周围的人。

**131F 车辙之蛇**

所以她才是我们牌佬心中真正的精神象征。

**132F 西卜林神谕**

“真正的决斗者，连抽卡都能随心所欲。”

**133F 希望盛宴**

西卜林神谕笑死我了，你不要也错世界观错到隔壁其他牌坑啊哈哈哈哈——虽然对琪娅拉来说，这样说也没错。

**134F 楼主**

果然……能当上社长的，都不简单啊……（呆愣愣）

**135F 迷雾彼岸**

对。还记得之前98F的兄弟说的那句么，“这破游戏卡池卡片种类有十分，则鬼王独占八分”这句。

这句其实是从我们社里传出去的，这不是全句，全句其实是：今神话魔法卡，卡池卡片种类有十分，普通卡有六分，则普通人占六分，鬼王独占八分，而琪娅拉在那六分外，还多了一分，再加独有鬼王所无二分中的一分。——大概这样的，至于为什么是七分基础上加鬼王没有的那两分中的一分……剩余没有的那一分只是因为她入坑晚，前面的很多卡盒没买，所以没有。

**136F**

不得不说，这是对琪娅拉的最高赞美了。

**137F**

作为不长期打牌也不常关注打牌的的纯路人牌友能问个问题吗？135F里所说的那句话，是说琪娅拉有连富人鬼王都没有的稀有卡的意思吗？

**138F 墨科涅分牛**

回复137F 没错，就如你所想。

**139F**

我都怀疑琪娅拉是不是幸运女神的女儿了，以前我还以为社团里的人说的都是夸张，直到我看到了琪娅拉的拆卡包现场……一个卡盒里的卡包，才拆三包就出那个卡盒里号称出货率只有0.03%的卡你信？按以往我是不信的，但是看了现场我信了，也许幸运女神是真实存在的吧，她就是幸运女神的天选之子（。

可惜社长她挺低调的不同意我们把开盒视频录下来发网上，不然社长绝对不是藉藉无名这么简单。

**140F 西卜林神谕**

其实没有什么特别的名声对社长来说也是一件好事吧，毕竟她也说过目前还没做好出名的准备。

虽然看她现场开卡包是很震撼啦，但最能体现出牌佬运气的果然还是打牌……怎么说呢，一卡绝地翻盘确实帅。

也许被幸运女神眷顾的人可能都是天生的赌徒吧，至少你在好运时常伴随在你身边时，可能就更倾向于各种冒险，对吧？（我猜的，反正运气总是离我远之又远）这也许就能解释为什么社长打牌的时候，明明有各种一线竞技卡组，却整天使用fun向卡组，也许就是追求那种绝境翻盘的快-感吧！

**141F**

我的妈……这都能快-感，果然是我不理解的境界吗！

**142F 希望盛宴**

其实我觉得琪娅拉的水平，不去打比赛很可惜……当然德·安吉洛不打比赛我也觉得很可惜，不过他是有自己各种复杂的原因，但琪娅拉的话，完全可以去参加比赛，要是她真去打比赛的话，绝对是冠军热门吧……

毕竟是能和鬼王五五开的传奇女人（。

**143F**

什么？和尼克·德·安吉洛五五开？你不是在说笑吗？

**144F 车辙之蛇**

对，你没看错，和尼克五五开，这就是幸运女王的力量，就是这么不讲理的野蛮而强大（。

**145F**

虽然我有些想说其实人家也很厉害啊，但是我又想了想，就算她再厉害，但也只入坑两年而已，对面可是鬼王诶，鬼王！再怎么厉害也……友谊赛鬼王三局两胜？

**146F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

你们别这么说啊，琪娅拉也是很厉害的玩家的！你们看看她的专业，统计学，原本她完全可以凭着她这种不讲理的天赋去隔壁扑克俱乐部，管他是德扑还是21点还是匹诺克反正就是能把斯偷尔兄弟杀个片甲不留的，但她还是来了她觉得更有挑战的神话魔法……足以看到她内心的强大，你们还能说她不是一位优秀的决斗者吗？不能！

**147F 群鸟之兆**

啊，确确实实。我还记得「俄耳甫斯之歌谣」主题季刚出第二期卡盒那会，卡表里有一张非常非常稀有的神祇卡「初源之光 法纳斯」。工艺之精致，卡面之貌美，出货之感人，市价之昂贵以至于到了今天还是很有名。

但是，校外人有所不知的是，我们社长其实开卡盒开到一半卡包的时候就出货了。我还记得出货的时候，她原本紧绷着的脸突然松了下来，舒了一口气，笑着说“幸好才拆到一半就出了，我原来还担心我的名誉会在这次受到损害呢”。

但是，社长的人设是没崩，鬼王的人设倒是崩了……后来我才听说，这卡尼克本身也很想收，但狂拆起码十几盒都没出货，在各种交易平台上买也没买到，就在他正抓狂的时候，他突然听说社团里的琪娅拉出货了，于是赶紧冲过来了。

……反正，当我看到露出一脸恐怖表情的尼克，就这么冲进社团活动室的时候，我是吓得差点就栽下去了。那表情是真的很可怕啊！和平时那种胜券在握游刃有余的形象完全不同了好吗！！！

他明显是有目的而来的，在他冲进社团活动室后，没有看其他任何人一眼，只是径直冲到社长办公室里的琪娅拉面前，气势汹汹地对她说他要和她买那张卡

**148F**

啊啊啊啊啊！不要在讲到正精彩的时候停下来啊！后来呢后来呢！琪娅拉卖了吗？一定是卖了吧是吧是吧！毕竟是那张卡啊！而且还面对着鬼王！

**149F 群鸟之兆**

楼上很遗憾，你想错了，社长并没有卖。

与之相反，面对这样的鬼王，她只是轻轻地笑了下，对尼克悠悠地说：想要这张卡？好啊，如果你打败了我你就能把这卡拿走。

**150F**

我的妈……

**151F**

草草草，这是……对不起我之前太想当然了，琪娅拉确确实实是一位非常厉害的玩家，我觉得，我是不敢随随便便就向打败迈诺斯的人发出挑战……就算给我超级厉害的针对性卡组，我也不敢，我可不敢被打牌打出精神失常……她可以说是真正的勇士了。

**152F 西卜林神谕**

所以我说她或许就是天生的赌徒，这个挑战是把整个社团的人都惊了，没人想到竟然有人敢这么做。

尼克一开始是很惊讶，但是很快他就恢复了表情，用他平日常见的酷哥形象，对琪娅拉自傲地说——“对我发出挑战？既然这么有自信，那就来吧，反正今天我是一定要得到这张卡。”

……于是他们就现场铺开赛场准备开始打了，其他人都差点没反应过来。但大家都有预感这将是一场传说中的对决。

**153F**

卧槽！真的假的！真的开打了啊？琪娅拉真行！这小姐姐我爱了！后来呢后来呢？

**154F**

后来是谁赢了？……等等，这个事难不成就是前面说的五五开那个？

**155F 群鸟之兆**

Bingo！答对了，这种有逻辑的才是我们的牌佬，只有这种拥有清晰的逻辑思路的牌佬才能得到牌桌上的胜利方程式。

在大家还没反应过来的时候，他们就开打了。尼克用的是一线竞技卡组，琪娅拉明显也是很重视这场比赛，一开始我还以为她只是要拉尼克打一个娱乐局，但没想到她掏出的竟然是很少见她拿出的竞技卡组。

看到琪娅拉的卡组的时候，我就明白了，她确确实实是认真的，你们看她虽然掏出的只是一副竞技卡组，但其实她拿出的是牌佬的荣誉与尊严！是给对手最崇高的敬意！

这两人确实厉害，尼克他头脑一流，加上常年玩小卡片，对各种卡牌效果的记忆和运用可不是才接触没几年的新手可以比的。但是琪娅拉……也许就是像西卜林神谕说的，就是赌上了她世间少见的强运吧！但是也正是这样的她，才能展开这样英勇无畏的对决，完全不顾忌尼克到底有多强的卡。

尼克是先手，她就是见招拆招，永远对尼克的攻击和陷阱有应对策略，每逢绝境的时候，轮到她的回合，总是能抽出用来完美解场的卡……琪娅拉确确实实厉害，我很难见这么精彩的战斗了。

只是可惜的是，不知道是谁泄露了这场突发的战斗，就在两人的卡组每人只剩最后十来张的时候，尼克的男友带着一位我此前没见过的男生突然也冲进了社团活动室。尼克的男友拉走尼克，那个男生拉走琪娅拉，两人分别把对战的两人拉到一边不知道说了些什么，反正最后一脸勉强的尼克和一脸不情愿的琪娅拉最后就是回到牌桌前，握手言和了。

……我第一次这么想人道毁灭了尼克的男友和那个男生。以及后来我在水区的“好心群众”提醒下才知道那个男生似乎是琪娅拉的准男友……这世界还能不能好了！

**156F**

卧槽的确是传奇对决……光是看这个概括性的描述我都能想到到底场面有多燃……以及非常能理解群鸟的怨气都快透出屏幕的不甘……就是说啊都有牌了还要什么对象啊！这不是干扰了牌佬们的正常生活了吗呜呜呜呜……

**157F**

那后来呢后来呢？到底那张作为赌注的卡最后怎样了？

**158F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

琪娅拉送给尼克了，“算了，其实这张卡对我的卡组也没什么用，就送给你吧，这真是一场愉快的决斗”。

以及这次对决后，双方都达成共识，在不远的未来后两人都会渐渐地开始参加正式比赛，希望哪天能在正式的赛场上再度对战……

小卡片太赞了！（破音）

**159F**

果然大佬都是和大佬玩的（呆滞）

**160F 墨科涅分牛**

果然我们对社长来说只配给她的fun向卡组擦灰……（泪流.jpg）

**161F 阿喀琉斯的譬喻瓶**

对了……那啥，说到社长，有谁有我社那张招新海报的电子版吗？就是社长把一张卡夹着举在面前，一脸自信地笑着，底下写着“JOIN US”的那个。过两天我要考试了，我要打印一张超大的海报挂在宿舍里，每天上供，争取我考试不会的能蒙的全对，高分过关。

**162F 希望盛宴**

这么说，我也要考试了……我也能求一份吗？（卑微）

**163F 忘川河畔的垂柳**

……看你们这种不成器的样子，社长她不会高兴的！然后高清海报在这里点击链接

不过还是希望大家考试顺利！考的全会，蒙的全对，为牌佬这一身份争光！

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 最后……怜悯一下到结尾连名词也没出现的威尔·索里斯和戴米恩·怀特，冷漠无情的牌佬们都不关心无关小卡片们的名字的（允悲）  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> ※ 注释  
> [1] 欧洲历史武术（Historical European Martial Arts），简称HEMA。


End file.
